


姊妹.슬기04

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】姊妹 [8]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】姊妹 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619635
Kudos: 2





	姊妹.슬기04

*警語：70親姊妹設定，不喜歡的人不要看哦。

*和<姊妹>.언니04大致上是同一個時間線唷，建議可以先看過。

*此篇為柱現視角

슬기.ch04

【超能力】

-

就像有超能力一樣。

偶爾在報章雜誌上會看見父親被這麼形容。

讚頌他的王國又達到了怎樣的獲利。

我卻只覺得比起父親，這個人只是陌生的另一個企業家罷了。

所以接到父親的電話時，我是真的嚇了一跳。

即使每年過節時他都會打來，但也只是簡單的問候而已。

為什麼突然要約吃飯，而且還是和瑟琪一起。

我感覺的到，瑟琪有些緊張。

明明餐桌上幾乎都是她喜歡的菜，可她卻沒吃多少。

我一邊幫瑟琪夾菜，一邊觀察著父親的表情。

話題始終繞來繞去的，對於今天飯局的目的，我還是摸不著頭緒。

「以後有時間的話，多和爸爸吃飯吧，柱現。」

雖然知道父親並不是故意的，可當他想不起來瑟琪名字的時候我還是很生氣，我並沒有擺出好臉色，也沒有迎上父親期待的目光。

「再說吧，我們很忙的。」

「是嗎…好吧，那爸爸有事先走了。」

「嗯。」

我注意到他離去的表情似乎有些失落。

父親的秘書送我們到家門口，在瑟琪進門後叫住了我。

仔細想想，我見到父親的秘書的次數，還遠比父親多。

「柱現小姐。」

「是的…有什麼事？」

「柱現小姐…沒有搭過裴總的車吧？」

「嗯？」

「因為需要到各地跑業務，裴總的車很舒適，有時候我們長途跋涉後，會在路邊稍作休息。」

「嗯。」

「裴總他啊，不像我，總是只睡片刻就開始看開會的資料，我一直在想，他為什麼只睡那麼一下子，就可以那麼有精神呢。」

「我偶爾會想，難道他真的有超能力嗎？」

「有一次我瞄了車內的鏡子才發現，裴總似乎在看些什麼。」

「原來…裴總車上的角落，總是擺著你們的照片，從小到大的都有。」

「尤其是你，柱現小姐。」

叔叔的嘴角勾了起來，那一瞬間我腦中竟然浮現出父親在車上露出慈祥笑容的模樣，即使我根本從未看過。

「我？」

「對當年的裴總來說，他是一個剛離婚的男人，尤其…恕我冒昧，柱現小姐你和夫人長得非常像，坦白說，他不知道該怎麼面對你…」

「他不知道該怎麼愛你。」

「我跟著裴總工作也有30年了。」

「我也承認，裴總的確最在意的就是他的事業。」

「裴總是一個非常討厭麻煩的人。」

「別說出差的機票了，連車上的油費都是我在幫他注意，甚至還教他怎麼用手機的通訊軟體。」

「可是阿，那些車上的照片。」

「我曾經問過所有的秘書，大家都沒有幫他找過…」

「那麼怕麻煩又對3C產品不熟的人，自己也不知道在什麼時候偷偷搜尋你們的學校和照片。」

「又自己去洗出來放在車上。」

「我有時候會想。」

「也許這就是裴總自己的方式吧。」

「畢竟愛這種事，本身就是超能力阿。」

-

從飯局後心思有些變化的人顯然不只我一個。

我真的不懂康瑟琪到底在想什麼。

起先是在早晨時擋在洗衣機前比出一個大叉叉，說是不准我洗衣服。

以後這些家事都交給她，因為她要當我的超人。

不是阿。

世界上有這種頭髮亂成這樣還瞇著眼笑的超人嗎。

又或者某天在吃晚餐的時候，連她筷子夾的肉都還沒放進嘴裡，就突然用嚴肅的表情盯著電視看。

然後又把肉放回碗裡，嘴裡念念有詞的拿起手機東敲西打。

我實在忍不住了，才喊了她一聲。

沒想到她連看都不看我一眼。

「歐尼，我要去學開車。」

「學開車？」

她終於放下手機，又重新開始吃東西，邊嚼邊說話的樣子才總算像個小朋友。

雖然她早就不是小朋友了。

「嗯，後天開始上駕訓班。」

說風就是風，瑟琪說要做的事很多，而她每一件都認真的去做。

做家事，學開車，甚至把自己的手都燙出水泡來時，我真的很心疼。

可是最受不了的還是她幾乎每天下課後，都去圖書館念到關門，回家後還是在房間裡念書。

就像現在，都已經1點半了，從瑟琪的房間縫隙偷溜出來的光線很是刺眼。

咬了一下唇，我還是推開了她的房門。

我故意有些使勁，可她卻完全沒有聽到。

綁著丸子頭的熊超人正披著單薄的外套，用嘴叼著黃色的旋轉蠟筆，專注的寫著筆記。

而另一隻手還揉著眼睛。

原本要說出口的責罵都噎在喉頭，心裡有些發酸的感覺。

雖然好像還是有點兇就是了。

「康瑟琪，現在幾點了。」

「咦，歐尼還沒睡嗎？」

又來了，跟上次吃飯的時候一樣，目光都黏在書本上頭。

「是我在問你…」

「歐尼先睡阿。」

白底黑線的筆記本已經被密密麻麻的字跡和標出重點的痕跡占滿，甚至有些地方因為寫得太用力使紙面凹凹凸凸的。

「康瑟琪…」

語調不自覺的低了下去，拳頭也開始握緊。

而瑟琪似乎察覺到我的不對勁，終於抬頭看著我，但還是緊握著手中的筆。

只是用剛才拿來揉眼睛的手輕握住我的手臂。

她又開始晃來晃去，試圖對我發射她的撒嬌絕招星星眼攻擊。

「唸完後這節就睡嘛…歐尼~」

可我的目光只停在她臉上深深的黑眼圈。

見我沒有反應，她用腳拖著椅子移動，試圖離我更近一些。

「歐尼，我上次問應屆考上律師的學長。」

「他說讀書計畫從大一就要開始了，我還有點落後呢！」

我實在不曉得該說什麼

看著瑟琪比手畫腳的越講越認真，我想不到哪裡可以反駁，畢竟她要念書，也說不上是什麼壞事。

千言萬語都在腦子裡打轉，最後我只是深吸一口氣。

「算了，隨便…」

「我不想管你。」

「歐尼…」

我輕輕的想把瑟琪的手撥開，她才終於把筆放了下來，兩隻手都覆上我的手心，讓自己朝我的方向貼近。

「那歐尼…」

「不然歐尼…」

大概是害怕我把她推開，她快速的鑽進我的懷裡，雙手扣緊我的腰，調整好姿勢後躲在我的胸口位置，小小聲的說話。

「不然歐尼親我一下，我就現在睡覺阿。」

這小孩又不知道去哪裡亂學的，真是惡劣。

我愣在原地，方才的生氣全被其他異樣的情緒所取代。

是焦慮？還是緊張？

難道是期待嗎？

不對阿，裴柱現，你在亂想什麼。

不過就是一個要糖吃的小孩嘛，我是為了讓她睡覺所以才…。

「瑟琪…」

「我先說…我是為了要叫你早點休息。」

「所以才…我才…我是說我…」

她並沒有回應，只是繼續抱著我。

思考了大概一分鐘吧。

撲通撲通的聲音讓我以為心跳要從皮膚蹦出來了。

沒什麼大不了的，是她剛才自己說的。

我絕對不是有任何私心…

我…

「瑟琪…」

我低下頭去，並告訴自己只要輕碰一下額頭就好。

當我做好心理準備迎上她的目光時，倒是看到一個嘴巴微張的康瑟琪。

還有她細微卻又熟悉的呼吸聲。

瑟琪睡著了。

心裡放下了一塊大石頭，可怎麼好像多了些失落的情緒。

我輕手輕腳的移動讓她順勢倒在床上。

幫她蓋好被子後，我的睡意早已在剛才全沒了，躺在她身旁，我撐起手肘看著瑟琪的睡顏。

很久沒跟瑟琪一起睡了，也很久，沒有好好看著她。

她的眼袋真的變的好深，臉頰都快沒有肉了，手掌因為上次燙傷的傷口才剛痊癒，還有一點淺淺的痕跡，下巴的線條尖銳到好像能刺進我心裡。

倏地，她打了個噴嚏，眼睛微微張開了一下。

但顯然沒有完全清醒，說話都黏在一塊的，還有些沙啞。

「嗯？是歐尼…」

「歐尼剛才是不是打噴嚏了…」

「歐尼睡覺要多蓋一點被子哦，不然會著涼的…」

她抓起她身上的被子，眼睛都還沒張開就要往我身上蓋。

根本沒看見我身上早就有被子了，當然也不知道剛才打噴嚏的人是誰。

我只好趕緊牽住她的手把她按了回去。

大概是睡意的影響吧，她沒什麼反抗就又倒頭重回夢鄉了。

只是仍沒有放開我的手。

-

快畢業了，身邊的朋友幾乎都忙著寫履歷，或是準備研究所等等。

就連跟朴初瓏也是快一個月沒有一起吃飯了。

當然也有包括她見色忘友的原因在內。

「裴柱現，你說誰見色忘友！」

我即時捂住耳朵，但還是無法避免海豚音引來的視線。

「朴初瓏，你小聲一點啦！」

她滿臉通紅的喝了一口冰紅茶，而我只是等著她開口。

「好啦，我承認是有那麼一點點。」

哼，算你還有點良心。

「怯，你都不知道恩地他們學校多少人追她，我要是不好好看緊她，誰知道哪一天就被拐走了。」

初瓏用小湯匙不斷的攪動著她的飲料，眉宇間的小表情好像什麼深宮怨婦。

明明整天都膩在一起好嗎你們倆。

「你真的很誇張，她那麼愛你，你怕什麼。」

話還沒說完，桌面上的手機震動了一下，是瑟琪的簡訊。

「歐尼，我剛才搭車睡過頭了，順便送小椰回去，所以會晚一點到家唷，不要等我！還有幫我跟初瓏歐尼打聲招呼~>_<」

我放下手機開始咬著吸管，心裡某個角落隱約刺痛起來。

「誰啊？」

大概是看我的表情不太對勁，初瓏雙手搭在桌面上，語氣關切。

「瑟琪。」

「她怎麼了嗎？」

「她說她也覺得你是見色忘友的王八蛋。」

「裴柱現，最好是！」

「她說她會晚回家。」

「念書嗎？之前好像聽你說過她雙主修，書都念到半夜。」

「嗯。」

「那有什麼好不高興的，上進還不好嗎？」

「很好啊。」

我望向窗外，任由不斷來去的閃爍車燈侵襲我的眼睛。

「裴柱現，你不說就算了。」

「反正不知道誰才是見色忘友哦。」

「朴初瓏！」

她挑起眉，故意攤手擺出頑皮的表情，似乎決心要跟我對抗到底。

我很快就認輸了。

「瑟琪…最近常跟一個女生一起去念書。」

我低下頭咬著嘴唇，眼淚呼之欲出，我有些意外，沒想到自己的情緒會這麼快的升騰上來。

而初瓏只是看著我，嘆了口氣。

「所以你現在明白了吧，柱現。」

「我不是…不是不知道她愛我。」

「是因為也許從一開始，比較愛的那一個人就已經輸了。」

「也可以說是擁有一種超能力吧。」

「超能力？」

「我怕她離開我，是因為我知道，只要她願意，她隨時都可以跟另一個人在一起。」

「甚至我還能肯定，我會笑著揮手送她走，連哭都不想讓她看見。」

「這何嘗不是一種超能力呢？」

-

「歐尼，那個，就是藝琳她住的地方真的超級暗的。」

「我們從公車站下車之後，還走了十幾分鐘哦。」

「而且我看沿路上都沒有什麼店－」

「我沒意見。」

看著瑟琪的額頭都要滴出汗來，我有那麼可怕嗎？

我知道，瑟琪是好意，她那麼善良，應該只是單純擔心那個女孩的安危而已。

那個現在正靠在瑟琪身上的女孩。

拿著的甚至還是瑟琪的手機。

「歐尼，我…」

「藝琳會跟我一起睡的，保證不會打擾到歐尼…。」

瑟琪的語氣放得很軟，整個人甚至邊說話邊放低身子。

想像他們日後睡在一起的樣子，我壓抑著心底翻天覆地的情緒，說服自己冷靜一些。

我的努力卻在看見他們兩個貼在一起那刻失去意義。

在說什麼呢？

是什麼不能讓我知道的？

說話非得靠那麼近嗎？

康瑟琪那個百依百順的樣子又是怎麼回事。

猝不及防的眼淚讓我的眼睛刺痛起來，雖然那遠遠不及心裡的。

腦袋似乎自動當機了好一陣子，只知道時間大概過了很久，一直到我注意到瑟琪還坐在我對面盯著我看時，我才回過神來。

但一看見她，我卻又想哭了。

我站起來，還好眼淚在轉身後才流下。

「那個女孩子，就是你下課後，常常一起去念書的嗎？」

「嗯。」

「歐尼，這是吃醋了嗎？」

「小椰她們學校的人，上次還以為我們是一對呢。」

即使她不斷說話，我仍沒有回答她，一方面是不想讓她發現我正在哭泣。

另一方面，瑟琪的聲音並沒有因為我的反常而變化，我不知道為什麼聽起來甚至有些…開心。

腦中突然浮現那天初瓏的聲音。

是。

是的。

是阿。

只要瑟琪願意，她可以隨時…她可以隨時離開我。

她可以跟任何她喜歡的人在一起。

而我也這樣說出口了。

「你喜歡的話，想跟誰在一起就跟誰在一起。」

「我憑什麼吃醋。」

我胡亂的揮舞雙手，想抗拒瑟琪的擁抱。

最後卻怕打到她而作罷。

更有可能的是也許我根本不是真心想抗拒。

畢竟她光只是說話就能讓我投降。

「歐尼，歐尼才是。」

「歐尼喜歡誰，想跟誰在一起都可以。」

「可是我。」

「我只想跟歐尼在一起，怎麼辦呢。」

「所以歐尼不要亂想了，我喜歡你。」

-

當瑟琪將我抱緊，任由我在懷裡放肆哭泣時，我想其實有超能力的人是她。

她總能輕易的將我以為已經破碎的心沒有痕跡的拼湊回去。

她不需要說話，只是用溫暖的體溫就能讓我安心。

雖然一直嚷嚷說要當什麼超人的還是很討厭，討厭死了。

如果真的能夠擁有超能力，我想…

我想帶著瑟琪一起飛向沒有人能找到我們的孤島。

不過那裡會有她喜歡吃的零食嗎？

萬一沒有她喜歡吃的洋芋片，也沒有她喜歡的朋友陪她一起玩，還有電影可以看怎麼辦？

還是算了吧。

如果真的能夠擁有超能力，其實我最想的是變成瑟琪。

想聽你平常聽的音樂，想用你的眼睛去看你看過的地方，想要經過你所有踏過的足跡，即使只是再也日常不過的風景。

只要那有關於你。

一切都歸咎於，我想時時刻刻都伴著你。

太喜歡你，總是患得患失的害怕失去你，所以想乾脆變成你。

還能代替你受所有的傷。

我曾經好想擁有那樣的超能力。

可是我現在慶幸我沒有。

因為我不想變成你了。

變成你的話，就無法像此時此刻那般，看見你在聽到我說我愛你之後，用熠熠生輝還泛著水光的瞳孔與我相互凝望。

變成你的話。

也不能像現在這樣子，吻你了。


End file.
